Krillin
Kuririn (Krillin 'in the ''Funimation dub) is a character from the Dragon Ball Series. At first he was Son Goku's rival, but later he become his new friend. He is Goku's longest friend along with Bulma and Yamcha. He eventually marries Android 18 and settles down, having a daughter named Marron. Overview Appearance He has six small dots on his forehead and a monk-like orange gi as a child. As an adult, he is still short at 5" tall. Earlier on in the series, Kuririn had eye whites. However, later on, they seem to have disappeared completely, making the inside of his eyes the same color as his skin. Kuririn is not naturally bald; due to his original monastic training, he merely shaves his head and waxes it. During his training with Goku under Muten Roshi, Kuririn comments that "All who aspire to master the martial arts shave their heads in order to unfetter their ki" and seemed surprised to find out Roshi was naturally bald. After settling down with his new family, his hair grows out, although his original smooth crowned look is the most familiar to fans. The six dots on his forehead are scars from moxibustion burns, similar to the pattern that appear on the forehead of a Shaolin monk. Personality Kuririn is often used as comic relief or cannon fodder by the author, and has been killed the most amount of times in the Dragon Ball series. As the most prominent full-blooded human character in the Dragon Ball series, Kuririn also represents a sense of normalcy to Goku and Son Gohan, as well as often being the most identifiable. Often when things in the Dragon World turn bizarre, it is left to Kuririn to shake his head in disbelief and crack a joke. Despite his reputation as being a weakling compared to his Saiyan comrades, he is considered to be one of the stronger pure-blooded humans in the Dragon Ball series, being thousands of times stronger than the average person (although this is largely due to the fact that he was afforded much greater opportunities to increase his strength, such as training under the Guardian of the Earth and having his potential unlocked by the Great Elder of Namek, things that no other human, such as Mr. Satan, ever had). Although he is not as strong as Goku or Gohan, his determination in helping his friends is a key asset. Furthermore, Kuririn's ingenuity and talent for ki manipulation is far superior than that of most warriors, even those stronger than himself, and he has an ability to sense hidden powers. At any rate, Kuririn is brave and resourceful, and the audience identifies him as a good-natured underdog. Along with Yamcha, Kuririn has also, arguably, adjusted to a relatively normal life better than many of his friends by seeking women in his life. He is among the more "normal" human of his friends, as he can be seen wearing normal clothes on days where he is not fighting, other than his typical martial arts dōgi, as well as engaging in other normal every-day activities such as watching TV, going to the beach, etc. In his role as the protagonist Goku's best friend, Krillin was among the only humans to remain a main character for the majority of the series, even as Muten Roshi, Yamcha, Tenshinhan,Chaozu, Yajirobe, Chi-Chi and others faded into the background. History Originally a monk of the Orin Temple, Kuririn came to Muten Roshi for training and became a student of the Turtle School in his first appearance in the anime and manga, after he and Goku found a woman (Lunch) for him. After a short arch-rivalry between the two, he becomes Goku's best friend. Kuririn had his dormant ki awakened by Namek's Great Elder, during the events of the Namek Saga (although it is possible that not all of his power was freed, due to the fact that Gohan still had more hidden power and that they both grew to be much stronger), and this helped keep him among the same level as his more naturally powerful friends, at least for a little while. Kuririn has trained hard most of his life, becoming extremely powerful and proving it in combat with many foes. Unfortunately, he is quickly outclassed by many of the other characters in the series, such as Piccolo and the Saiyans; though among all the full-blooded humans he faces in combat he is one of the strongest. On one occasion, Yamcha says, during the course of the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai, that Kuririn is "the strongest human being in the world." Some fans feel that the mangaka, Akira Toriyama, uses Yamcha to state a fact on this scene, although as this was said to Kuririn's daughter, context may be required. Many fans immediately will connect Kuririn with his signature move Kienzan (Destructo Disc in the Funimation dub), a spinning razor-sharp disk of energy that has the power to cut through just about anything. Despite its immense power, it is extremely unwieldy and hard to control. Consistent with the theme of redemption in the series, he spared Android 18's life when presented with the chance to activate her self-destruct sequence because he found her to be redeemable. In a bit of ironic fortune, he later married the beautiful android and later had a daughter named Marron. Overall, Kuririn is a highly valued character in the Dragon Ball ''series: powerful, loyal, and brave. He is second only to Goku in the most appearances in the manga. In some more recent movies however, Kuririn has been since demoted to a comic relief character. This is most prominent in the movie ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, when he was beaten up by Chi-Chi, clonked his head twice, had hot coffee spilled on his head, had his face fried by a stray energy bolt, had a large pile of snow dumped on him, had Vegeta sent flying into him, slipped and skidded past the main villain when he was about to attack him and was humiliated in the hospital (he even remarks during the Vegeta incident that "why do these things always happen to me?"). Biography Dragon Ball Life in Orin Temple Kuririn trained at the Orin Temple since he was four. He was the weakest student and was frequently bullied by the senior students. When he was 12, he was getting tired of the bullying and he began to travel to Muten Roshi's island when he was seeking training to surpass the people at the temple to defeat his bullies and to attract girls. Training with Muten Roshi Kuririn first appears on screen at the beginning of the Tournament Saga. He bribes Muten Roshi with pornography in order to be accepted as his student. Kuririn's initial desire for learning martial arts under Roshi was to become more popular with girls. At first, he detests Son Goku, whom he finds unintelligent and childish. It is to Kuririn's increased annoyance that he discovers that Goku is a more powerful fighter than him in every way (due to his Saiyan heritage). The only time Kuririn is ever able to get the better of Goku is through trickery and deceit. Even then, his reward (dinner that evening) is unenviable when he eats fish cooked by Lunch that gives Roshi and him food poisoning. Goku, in his characteristic naïveté, remains almost totally unaware of Kuririn's one-sided rivalry with him. As their grueling training progresses, however, Goku and Kuririn bond and, by the time of the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai, are inseparable friends; this aspect of their relationship never diminishes. Goku is always there to offer the insecure Kuririn confidence and support, as well as fighting tips, and Kuririn is often on hand to offer a pragmatic perspective to the often overly innocent and idealistic Goku as well as clue him in on basic social knowledge that Goku missed out on growing up. In his and Goku's first Tenkaichi Budokai, Kuririn fares very well, even defeating bullies from his old training school by kicking one of them straight through a wall. He easily advances as one of the eight warriors going on into the main event. He makes it past the quarterfinals, defeating the disgusting Bacterian, as without a nose, Bacterian's stink has no effect on him: at first, Kuririn is overwhelmed by the odor of Bacterian. However, Goku reminds Kuririn that he does not have a nose. After realizing this, he is easily able to overcome his opponent.Unfortunately, however, Kuririn is defeated in the semifinals, losing to Jackie Chun, who is Roshi in disguise. Adventures with Goku and Bulma After the tournament, he trains under Roshi again, although he takes a break to aid Goku in his search for the Dragon Balls and fight against the Red Ribbon Army. Kuririn, Goku and Bulma enter a cave to find some pirate treasure, but are followed by General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army, who confronts Kuririn and defeats him in battle. During the battle, Kuririn manages to kick Blue in the face and give him a nose bleed, which just makes the general much more keen to kill him even more. Kuririn is almost killed when Blue uses his telekinesis to freeze him. However, Goku manages to save him, and fights Blue. When Goku defeats Blue, the cave begins to collapse, but Kuririn, Bulma, and Goku escape in a submarine, with Blue surviving as well. Later on, Kuririn and Goku soon return to Kame House with the ruby Bulma managed to retrieve from the Pirate Cave, with the gem being stolen by Lunch. Blue, who had found the Kame House, uses telekinetically-guided ropes to tie up Kuririn and his friends and steal the Dragon Balls while setting off a bomb to explode soon. Luckily, Lunch returns in her good state and unties Goku, as he throws the bomb away, and chases after Blue on his Kintou'n cloud. Battling Fortuneteller Baba's warriors Later, Kuririn competes with Goku and Yamcha in Uranai Baba's tournament for Goku to get the location of a Dragon Ball in order to revive Upa's fallen father. He offers to fight first, and is met by Dracula Man, who does a very long wai khru dance of Muay Thai, greatly annoying him. Kuririn eventually loses the battle by getting his blood sucked out of his head, causing him to lose consciousness and getting kicked out of the area. However, the cunning Kuririn comes up with the strategy that allows them to later defeat Invisible Man. The motif of Kuririn using his wits, rather than his strength, to his advantage is seen many times in both series, particularly as he becomes comparatively less powerful. Meeting Tenshinhan and Chaozu At 17 years of age, Kuririn enters the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai. He forms a rivalry with Crane School student Chaozu during the preliminary matches. While the fighters are drawing lots for the fight order, Chaozu puts himself against Kuririn using his telekinesis. Later on, during their quarterfinal match, after a one-sided match in Chaozu's favor, Kuririn uses his cunning in order to defeat Chaozu and yells math problems at him in order to use up his telekinetic powers. Kuririn manages to defeat Chaozu while the Crane student was trying to do basic mental arithmetic. Kuririn then advances to the semifinals where, after a long match, he is eventually defeated by Goku who used his stunning speed. Murder After the 22nd Budokai, Goku realizes he left his objects behind, so Kuririn goes back to pick them up. He is then killed by getting his neck snapped by a kick from Tambourine, a son of Piccolo Daimao who was out on his duty to kill Tenkaichi Budokai participants, so that his father would go unchallenged and rule the world with no problems. Although dead, he played a large role in Goku's determination to avenge his death, as well as Muten Roshi's. He is later revived by the Dragon Balls, following Piccolo's death, along with the Namekian's many other victims. Piccolo's reincarnate Kuririn joins Tenshinhan, Yamcha, and Chaozu on a training journey to Karin Tower. Along the way, they save a village from the eruption of the Popo Poco Volcano. Kuririn gets tricked into drinking an alcoholic beverage, which he later regrets but once again, provides comic relief. After they reach Karin Tower and receive their training, Kuririn and the others train on their own until the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. After three years, when he meets Goku again at the Tenkaichi Budokai, Kuririn hugs his best friend, saying he missed him. Eventually, Kuririn fights Ma Junior. Kuririn lands some decent hits and manages to surprise Ma Junior on several occasions, but quickly realizes Ma Junior is far superior than him in fighting. During the match, Kuririn reveals he has learned Bukujutsu (hovering space technique). When Kuririn falls for Ma Junior's Zanzoken (after image technique), which landed Ma Junior a free hit on him, he eventually gives up. Kuririn watches Goku and Ma Junior, (who is revealed to be the reincarnation/son of Piccolo Daimao) spar out. When all hope for Goku seems lost when most of his limbs are broken, Kuririn, along with Tenshinhan and the others, attempt to assist Goku, but are suddenly caught off guard by Piccolo. Now they know that they cannot help Goku, as the Namekian would defeat them easily. When Piccolo is defeated, Kuririn greatly criticizes Goku's choice of giving Piccolo a Senzu bean to heal his wounds, and watches Goku and Chi-Chi head off from the Budokai area on the Kinto'un cloud. Dragon Ball Z (Kai) Saiyan attack Five years have passed since Son Goku defeated Piccolo at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. Kuririn, Goku and Bulma attend a reunion at Muten Roshi's island, where Goku introduces them to his son, Son Gohan. While there, Kuririn is as surprised as the others by the arrival of Goku's brother Raditz, who slaps Kuririn into Kame House and reveals Goku's origins as a Saiyan before kidnapping his nephew Gohan. After Piccolo kills Raditz (along with Goku who sacrificed himself), Kuririn arrives to the scene and goes to Goku's side while he is dying and watches his body disappear. He also witnesses Piccolo taking Gohan with him into Break Wasteland to train, which Kuririn could do nothing about, as Piccolo was too strong for him. Kuririn is left to break the bad news to Goku's wife Chi-Chi, although he never actually does it. As Piccolo told Raditz about the Dragon Balls, the Saiyan relayed that information to his comrades in his last minutes. In the year that the Earth has before the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa, Kuririn, along with Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamcha and Yajirobe train with Kami, the guardian of Earth. They do this in order to raise their power levels enough to be able to hold their own against the Saiyans. Like the others, Kuririn's power grows exponentially during this year, until he is now far more powerful than Raditz ever was. When the Saiyans arrive, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Chaozu and Yamcha join Piccolo and Gohan to hold Vegeta and Nappa off until Goku's arrival. The Saiyans then unleash cultivated creatures called Saibamen on them. When Yamcha is quickly killed by a kamikaze Saibaman, Kuririn is enraged at his friend's death and unleashes his Kakusandan attack that obliterates three of the Saibamen. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Nappa are all impressed with the sheer power of his attack, but it is not fast enough to work on the Saiyans. The battle with Nappa starts and Chaozu and Tenshinhan perish. Kuririn, Gohan, and Piccolo come up with a plan to grab Nappa's tail to weaken him and then blast him. However, the plan failed, as Nappa had already trained his tail from attacks. Eventually, Piccolo is killed by Nappa, taking Kami and the Dragon Balls with him and rendering Kuririn and Gohan as the only ones left to fight. They are saved by a resurrected Goku, who shows his new power against Nappa, who is killed by Vegeta for failure. Kuririn asks Goku to fight Vegeta somewhere else to make sure the corpses of their dead friends do not get destroyed. Goku has Kuririn take Gohan away from the battle. On the way back home, Gohan has a change of heart, deciding they can not let Goku face this danger alone. They go to the canyons (Kuririn coming just so Gohan does not get hurt) and are able to help Goku with the Genki Dama he creates to defeat Vegeta; Kuririn throws the ball, missing Vegeta, but Gohan bounces it back and it hits the Saiyan prince, damaging him. At the end of the battle, Kuririn is the only one of the five survivors (along with Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Yajirobe) who still has the ability to walk. As Vegeta struggles to crawl to his spaceship to escape, Kuririn picks up Yajirobe's katana and prepares to kill him to end his reign of terror. Goku tells Kuririn not to and he explains that it is not right, as Vegeta is now defenseless and may turn over a new leaf as a result of being spared. Also, so that he may be able to fight him once again, impressed by Vegeta's strength. Kuririn is understandably incredulous over Goku's compassion for the man who almost destroyed the planet and scoffs at the idea that Vegeta is capable of turning over a new leaf, but he ultimately and reluctantly decides to trust Goku's judgment and lets Vegeta go. Journey to Namek With Piccolo, and thus Kami, dead, the Dragon Balls have become inactive and thus the Namek Saga begins, with everyone mourning the seemingly permanent deaths of Piccolo, Kami, Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chaozu. Fortunately, Kuririn comes up with an idea. If the Dragon Balls were created by Namekians, then they could travel to Piccolo's home world, the planet Namek, to use other Dragon Balls to wish Kami, and thus, Piccolo back to life. While Kuririn recovers from his injuries in West City's hospital, Mr. Popo shows Kami's old spaceship and its incredible speed to Bulma. Afterwards, Bulma, Kuririn, and Gohan head off in the spaceship towards Planet Namek, to start their mission. After a few detours on their way there, the trio arrive and discover that this peaceful planet is under siege by galactic overlord Freeza, the employer of the Saiyans and destroyer of Planet Vegeta (Goku and Vegeta's home world). To make matters worse, Vegeta is on the planet as well. Both are also after the Dragon Balls for immortality, and Kuririn and Gohan discover that there is much more at stake than the lives of their departed friends. After watching Freeza's soldiers butcher several Namekians, Gohan and Kuririn rescue a young Namekian named Dende from Freeza's henchman Dodoria and have to outrun Dodoria himself, eventually escaping by using the Taiyoken. Afterwards, Dende takes the two warriors to the Grand Elder, guardian of Namek, who is able to release the hidden ki potential inside them, causing their power levels to raise, once again, exponentially. Newly powered-up, a complex three-sided game of "capture the Dragon Balls" ensues between Freeza, Vegeta, and the Z Warriors. Struggle on Namek Eventually, Kuririn and Gohan are reluctantly forced to team up with Vegeta, as Freeza has called the Ginyu Special Force. The Dragon Balls that they collected are taken by Captain Ginyu to give to Freeza. Gurd is the first of the Ginyu Force to fight and Kuririn manages to hit him with a few ki blasts before the psychic Ginyu member time-freezes both him and Gohan. Vegeta saves them by killing Gurd and Reacoom is the next to fight. When fighting Reacoom, Kuririn kicks him in the back of the head to defend a defeated Vegeta from his attack, the Eraser Gun. Because of this intervention, Reacoom's attack backfires, knocking out all but six of his teeth. Angered, Reacoom retaliates by kicking Kuririn in the back of the head, which nearly kills him. After learning of the trouble on Namek, Goku (who had been recovering in the hospital) arrives to help and gives Kuririn, Gohan, and even Vegeta Senzu beans to heal them. The four warriors combined efforts finish off the Ginyu Force, but Goku is badly injured and is taken by Vegeta to be recovered in a healing tank. Battling Freeza and Second Murder Kuririn, Gohan, and Vegeta recover the Dragon Balls, but Vegeta is unable to wish for his immortality without the password. Kuririn leaves to get the password from the Great Elder, but encounters Dende who informs him the password is "Porunga." They return and, with Vegeta asleep, they sneak off with the Dragon Balls and decide to just make their own wish now. In the Namekian language, Dende wishes for Piccolo to be returned to life as the first wish and the second wish to bring him to Namek. This causes Kami to return to life on Earth as well, and Muten Roshi begins steps to gather the newly restored Earth Dragon Balls. Vegeta awakes a short time later and is enraged that his immortality has been taken from him, when the Dragon Balls turned to stone with the Great Elder's passing, but a bigger threat comes with arrival of Freeza, who is ready to kill them for denying him his immortality. Freeza transforms in his second, more powerful form, and attempts to attack Dende. Dende is pushed out of the way by Kuririn, who is quickly skewered on Freeza's horn and left for dead. He then turns his attention onto Gohan and starts badly thrashing him. With Freeza distracted, Dende uses his healing abilities to save Kuririn. Here, the Kienzan makes its most memorable appearance when the supposedly dead Kuririn appears out of nowhere to deliver the attacks on Freeza, which cuts off the bottom part of his tail, the distraction saving Gohan from certain death. Enraged at his lost tail, Freeza charges after Kuririn, catching up to him easily. Kuririn knew he needed to keep Freeza distracted long enough for Dende to save Gohan. He tricked and evaded Freeza for quite some time, eventually using a Taiyoken, to temporarily blind him. This is another example of Kuririn's tendency to outwit opponents that he can not outfight. Piccolo shows up, having fused with the warrior Nail, and joins Kuririn, Gohan and Vegeta in their fight. For a moment, it looks like the Z Warriors have the upper hand, before Freeza transforms again, leaving them in the dust. While Freeza is distracted, Vegeta urges Kuririn to try to kill him, which would grant Vegeta a zenkai, which raises his power. Kuririn is reluctant to attack Vegeta, but sees no other way and so he beams him through his belly. He then asks Dende to heal Vegeta, but Dende refuses, worrying Kuririn that maybe Vegeta may die. Eventually, Dende is convinced and Vegeta is healed, much more powerful than before. Freeza transforms into his final form and gets wind of Dende's healing, and so the tyrant kills him before defeating Vegeta. Goku arrives back on the scene, and after witnessing Vegeta's horrible murder at the hands of Freeza, is enraged. Goku and Freeza then do battle, and although Goku puts up the best fight that Freeza has ever seen, he is still not able to defeat him. Enraged at how much of a challenge Goku has proven to be, Freeza, after surviving the Genki Dama, lashes out at Goku's friends, badly injuring Piccolo and horribly murdering Kuririn by blowing him to pieces telekinetically. The death of his best friend completely unhinges Goku, as he believes that Kuririn can never be returned to life as the Eternal Dragon can not grant the same wish twice. Goku's anger explodes and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time, granting him the power to defeat Freeza. In a desperate ploy, Freeza attempts to destroy the planet, knowing that while he can survive in the vacuum of space, Goku cannot. Although Goku defeats Freeza, and although the rest make it off the planet, Goku appears to be killed with the planet's destruction. Using the Namekian Dragon Balls, which can grant the same wish more than once, Bulma wishes for Kuririn to return to Earth alive and well. But Porunga says that he will come back and drift in the emptiness of space, because he can only return him to the place he died. And planet Namek is no more, so they use the Dragon Balls to transport Kuririn's remains to Earth, so he can be resurrected there, and then they wish him alive again. Kuririn is returned to life, as are Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chaozu as well as anyone killed by Freeza, which includes Vegeta and Dende. Everyone is delighted to hear that Goku is still alive, but are shocked when he refuses to come home yet, saying he needs to do more training in space. Though he misses his best friend, Kuririn settles back into life on Earth with his friends, thankful for another chance at life. Garlic Jr.'s return During the one year period before Goku's eventual return to Earth, Garlic Jr. returns and Kuririn joins Gohan and Piccolo in the battle against the immortal tyrant, as they are the only three Z Fighters who avoid the Black Water Mist. During the battle, he fights the Spice Boys and is badly wounded twice during the fight first when he takes a blast from Salt and later when Vinegar beats him up badly. During this time period, Kuririn finally gets his first girlfriend, a ditzy bombshell by the name of Maron (not to be confused with his future daughter Marron), the relationship is marked by Kuririn's insecurity, and instead of proposing to her as he had planned, Kuririn decides to break up with her because he thinks she deserves better than him. He is crushed when he discovers she would have married him, but by that point it is too late. The Mysterious Youth Sometime after Garlic Jr.'s defeat, Kuririn attempts to perfect his Kamehameha wave technique to get his mind off the breakup with Maron, but he realized that his Kamehameha techniques still were not good enough when he ended up causing a tsunami instead of splitting the waves. He also was not told off for it by Muten Roshi because he was asleep during that time and thus missed it. He later sensed that Freeza and his father King Cold were approaching Earth, and after contacting Gohan, he left for a specific spot at the wastelands, close to where Freeza would arrive on Earth. After Freeza and King Cold's deaths, Kuririn learned of the threat of the Androids from the boy who killed them via Piccolo, who overheard his conversation with Goku. It was later revealed to him that the boy came from the future and was named Trunks. Goku, who came back from Planet Yardrat, showed him and the other Z Fighters the Shukan Ido (Instant Transmission technique), taking Roshi's sunglasses and giving them to Kuririn. The Androids During the events of the Android Saga, Kuririn, along with the other Z Fighters, trained hard after Future Trunks' grim tale of events soon to unfold. When the day of reckoning did arrive, Kuririn was right on the scene with his friends, ready to defend the Earth. When Goku battled Android 19, Kuririn watched in horror when his heart virus began to take its affect on the Saiyan. After Vegeta arrives and destroys #19, Android 20 (Dr. Gero), attempts to escape, knowing that both Piccolo and Vegeta could easily kill him. The Z Fighters give chase, and Kuririn is the first to find him near his laboratory. Kuririn quickly realizes that he is outgunned, and #20 attacks him without any restraint and beats him up. Shortly after, Kuririn watches #20 enter his lab and releases his ki to give word to the other Z Fighters. Piccolo and Tenshinhan are first on the scene, proud of Kuririn for finding it. Just as they begin their assault, Kuririn informs them that #20 beat him to it, which concerns Piccolo. While inside, #20 releases Android 17 and Android 18. They then destroy the android doctor and release another of his creations, Android 16. While the Z Warriors fall to the powerful machines, Kuririn stands back in horror, knowing that he would be no match for them. The androids defeat the other Z Warriors with relative ease, and head off to kill Goku. Kuririn attempts to talk them out of it, but fails. However, #18 walks up, wishes him good luck, and kisses him on the cheek. The new threat, Cell A short time later, Kuririn and Future Trunks destroy Dr. Gero's laboratory along with the timeline's early stage of the the evil Cell. Meanwhile, after merging with Kami, Piccolo gave chase a fleeing Cell from the future, knowing that he must stop the creature from absorbing #17 and #18 to reach his perfect form. Tenshinhan and Kuririn join the hunt, and once again, Kuririn is the first to find the enemy. In anime filler, he saves a woman and her younger brother from Cell, just as the monster was about to absorb them. He gives them enough time to get onto an airplane, and uses Taiyoken on Cell to escape with them, but Cell catches up. Kuririn then proceeds to attempt and fight Cell only to be smashed through the airplane. Just before Cell nearly kills Kuririn, Piccolo and Tenshinhan then arrive, and Cell flees once again. Combating Cell After Cell is successful in absorbing #17 and reaching his second state, Bulma creates a remote that can shut down #18 so that she would be rendered useless when Cell absorbs her. She instructs Kuririn to be the one to do it, but upon arriving at the battle scene, he sees how frightened she is, and he remembers the kiss she gave him. He then throws the controller to the ground and smashes it, revealing that he had fallen for her. Then Cell uses the Taiyoken technique to blind everyone within sight and starts absorbing #18. Then Kuririn begins attacking Cell head on, attempting to save her, but it was too late, and Cell reaches his perfect form. Out of anger, a heart-broken Kuririn foolishly attacks Cell, only to be smashed away in seconds. However, he did manage to sense a large bulk of Cell's power that he kept hidden a split-second before being kicked away by Cell, causing him to warn Future Trunks about his hiding his overall power upon being fed a Senzu bean. The Cell Games Cell then defeats both Vegeta and Trunks, and goes on to announce a tournament he calls the Cell Games. The Z Warriors then spend the remaining 10 days preparing for the games, as does Kuririn. He also spends time with his best friends, Goku and Gohan who decide not to train. When the day finally arrives, Goku is the first to battle Cell. After a long and intense battle, Goku forfeits, and tells Gohan that it is his turn to fight. In order to unleash Gohan's anger, Cell spawns seven Cell Jr.'s. They then proceed to attack the Z Warriors, including Kuririn. With all this, and Cell's destroying of the peaceful #16, Gohan's anger explodes and he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and causes Cell to revert back to his semi-perfect form and cough up #18 after being kicked in the stomach by Gohan. Kuririn immediately tends to her side, much to Vegeta's objections and surprise (presuming Vegeta was still bitter about his first fight with #18) and calling Kuririn a fool. Cell later attempts to self destruct, only to be teleported away by Goku, killing himself in the process. Cell manages to survive and returns to Earth. Kuririn, along with Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and Yamcha all join forces to help Gohan against the newly empowered Cell. Kuririn, like the rest, is brushed off by Cell's energy multiple times. Finally, after Vegeta provides the distraction needed, Cell is put down by Gohan for good in a Kamehameha wave struggle. Returning to Kami's Lookout, the Z Warriors summon Shenlong and ask for Goku to be revived. However, Goku asks not to be brought back. With one wish left, Kuririn asks if Shenlong will remove the bombs from inside the androids' bodies, just another show of compassion toward #18. She sees this while hiding, and is shocked but charmed. She then reveals herself looking very angry towards Kuririn, but then replied that it was a very nice thing he did for her, showing that she may have a soft spot for the monk after all. She leaves, as do the rest of the Z Warriors, off to continue their lives. Seven Years Later Seven years later, Kuririn is shown to have grown black hair, married #18, and has had a daughter named Marron and lives with his family at Kame House, Muten Roshi's home. When Goku announced his return to Earth for the World Tournament, Kuririn is ecstatic to see his best friend again. Kuririn enters the World Tournament along with Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, #18 and Videl and wins his first match up against the boastful Punta without exerting himself. During the events of the tournament, the evil Majin Boo's origins are revealed, and the danger the Earth now faces becomes apparent. Kuririn flies off with Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Kibito, and Kaioshin to Babidi's spaceship. Kaioshin and Kibito leads the Z warriors to the wizard Babidi's spaceship in hopes of stopping Boo. Upon arrival, Dabra kills Kibito, and using his magical spit, turns Kuririn and Piccolo into stone. The Ancient Monster, Majin Boo A while later, Dabra is killed by the newly released Majin Boo, and Kuririn and Piccolo turn back to normal. Shortly after, Majin Vegeta arrives and kills himself by a self destruction in an attempt to kill Boo once and for all. It fails, and Boo miraculously regenerates himself. Piccolo and Kuririn flee with the unconscious Son Goten (Goku's younger son) and Trunks back to the lookout tower. Goku soon arrives a while later, and introduces his idea of fusion. While training the boys, Boo and Babidi head towards West City, the location of the Dragon Radar and the Z Fighters only shot at reviving the dead. Goku intervenes, and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 in order to buy time. He is quickly able to gain the upper hand on Boo, and after a short fight, teleports back to the Lookout, before Boo kills Babidi in rebellion. Fusion Plan and Third Murder A day later, Boo, having transformed into his Evil Majin Boo form, finds Kami's Lookout and allows them to live for a short time. While on the Lookout, Boo uses his Jinrui Zetsumetsu Kogeki to kill all the people on Earth except for the family and friends on the Lookout. Due to Son Goten and Trunks' fusion, Gotenks, failing to kill Boo inside the Room Time and Space, the monster manages to escape (even despite Piccolo blowing up the door, the only way out or in). He then proceeds to turn the present company on the Lookout into chocolate and eat them, including Kuririn, who attempts to fight Boo to buy time for the others to escape. He quickly fails, but dies a hero's death. The Final Battle After Kuririn was eaten by Majin Boo, he was in the afterlife training with North Kaio until Boo in Pure Majin Boo form appeared, using Instant Transmission to try and locate Goku and Vegeta. Boo overwhelmed Paikuhan and Olibu quickly, and Kuririn attacked from behind with his Kienzan, only to find that the attack had no effect at all (Yamcha remarks at how, "it would have worked on anyone else but him"). He then was thrashed around by the monster, before Boo was drawn away by Goku and Vegeta to the Kaioshins' faraway planet. During the battle with Pure Boo, Dende uses the Dragon Balls to wish all those killed by Boo back to Earth (which was also just brought back after being blown up by Boo). Kuririn as well of all of Earth's people transfer some of their energy to Goku's Chou Genki Dama. Soon after, Goku launches the bomb, finally killing Boo once and for all. The people of Earth and the Z Warriors then continue on their lives, all together, at last. End of Dragon Ball Z Around ten years later, some of the Z Warriors attend another Tenkaichi Budokai. Kuririn does not participate, but he attends. After Goku leaves with Oob (Pure Boo's good reincarnation) to train, Kuririn is not seen again until Dragon Ball GT. Dragon Ball GT Battling against Baby Years later, Kuririn appears briefly in Dragon Ball GT. He is seen with his wife Android 18 and daughter Marron several brief times through the series. Still true to his role in comic relief, these brief intermissions often see #18 and Marron ordering him around. Super 17, the Ultimate Android and Fourth Murder Kuririn is seen a year later at the 31st Tenkaichi Budokai with Gohan and the others as they observe Goku, Pan, Majoob (fusion between Fat Boo and Oob disguised as Papayaman), and Mr. Satan competing in the Budokai. Some months later, Kuririn is confronted and killed by Android 17 (at the time brainwashed by his clone created from the depths of hell by Dr. Myuu) after Kuririn tried to help him remember how much he hated Dr. Gero when #17 tried to convince #18 to join him. After seeing her husband killed by her brother, #18 goes mad with rage and attacks #17 with everything she has in an attempt to avenge Kuririn. After being defeated, #18 holds her husband's hand and tells him she loves him. After #18 and Goku defeat Super 17, the seven Dragon Balls (which are now cracked because of overuse) are gathered to revive Kuririn and everyone who was killed by the villains from Hell, but the Evil Dragons appear after attempting to make the wish. The Shadow Dragons After defeating Yi Shenlong, Goku wishes to revive everyone who was killed during the Super 17 and Evil Dragon sagas, which brings Kuririn back to life. Before departing with Shenlong, Goku asks him to stop at Kame House to say goodbye to Kuririn and Roshi. In his final appearance, Kuririn has an emotional final meeting with Goku on Muten Roshi's island home along with Roshi himself. They reminisce over old times, and Kuririn and Goku have a friendly sparring match. Kuririn wins, to both his and Goku's joy. After this, Goku suddenly disappears, leaving Kuririn very confused. Techniques and special abilities *'''Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Rengeki' – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Kuririn can combine it with Yamcha's and Tenshinhan's rush attacks to form the Earthling Strike. Kuririn's High Speed Rush in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai is the Berserk Fist/Valiant Fist, and he also uses the Zanku Fist and the Jackhammer. *'Kamehameha' – Kuririn learns the move by just watching Goku and Yamcha use it, and he uses this move for the first time in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Chaozu. *'Tokudai Sokidan' – Used by Yamcha in the anime. Kuririn can perform this homing technique in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – Used in the Butōden series (named Renzoku Energy Dan) and the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *'Double Tsuihikidan' – A move where Kuririn fires two energy waves that target his enemy. Kuririn used this technique against Piccolo in the 23th World Martial Arts Tournament. It was named Homing Energy Wave in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Kakusandan '– Kuririn uses this move after witnessing the death of Yamcha. *'Kienzan'– Also known as Destructo Disc, is an attack invented by Kuririn that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. **'Dual Kienzan'– A team attack used by Kuririn and Android 18 in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. **'Chain Kienzan Barrage' – A rapid-fire version of the Kienzan used by Kuririn against Freeza. **'Chou Kienzan '– A more powerful version of the Kienzan used by Kuririn in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Taiyoken '– An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. *'Zanzoken' – An attack that leaves multiple false images of the user. The Afterimage Strike is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Shishin no Ken' – Used against Nappa along with Piccolo to create three versions of himself that could fight. Kuririn uses this technique only in the anime. *'Yaburekabure da '– Kuririn jumps in the way of an incoming ki blast to save Gohan. Used during the Garlic Jr. Saga. *'Photon Bomber' – An energy sphere used by Kuririn as a final attack to destroy Dr. Gero's laboratory. *'Sokidan' – Kuririn can use the attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Genki Dama '– Also known as the Spirit Bomb, it is the ultimate technique that North Kaio taught Goku. Kuririn is able to use it when Goku gives it to him to try and defeat Vegeta. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors after dying of the heart virus, Goku comes back for a day to teach this technique and the Kaio-ken to Kuririn. *'Senkouken' – A dashing punch used in the Butōden series. *'Shockwave Kick' – A turn around kick used in the Butōden series. *'Gariou Kick' – A dashing slide kick used in the Butōden series. *'Diving Kick' – A diving double foot stomp. Named in the Butōden series. He also uses it as his diving smash in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Reverse Kamehameha' – Kuririn uses the Reverse Kamehameha in the Butōden series to perform attacks like headbutts or knee smashes. He also uses the Knee Drop in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Meteor Irritation' – His meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Flicker' – Kuririn jumps and rolls past the enemy. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Power ups *'Unlock Potential' – Kuririn's potential or hidden power is unlocked by the Namekian Great Elder. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Revived Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Cowards Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Retired Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Modified Human Category:Male Damsels Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Chi Masters Category:Bond Protector Category:Comic Relief Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Universal Protection Category:In love heroes Category:Victims Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Archenemy Category:Old Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Pure of heart Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Determinators Category:Cops Category:Married Heroes Category:Parents Category:Male Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Voice of Reason Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Genius